


The tale of my friend and I

by fr1endsfor3ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Other, Short Story, death mentioned, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr1endsfor3ever/pseuds/fr1endsfor3ever
Summary: I had a friend.They always stay by my side no matter what and I am grateful that they are the best friend that I have ever made in my entire life.





	1. Beginning

When I was a child, I had a friend who was always there for me. In the light of the day, in the dark of the night, when I’m tired from the fight, when I’m losing my mind. They’ll give me a thought and reassures me that they will be my side no matter what. I really like them and they gave my childhood a bright place in the dark of the night.

Whenever my parents argue in the light of the day or when I rise to shine above my other friends in class, when I’m hitting the hay for getting so tired for doing homework or working extra jobs, they’ll be hanging around. If I like it or not, or think that its scary and weird. They always remind me that they will be my side no what.

Sometimes, I’ll hear them chanting the words, “No matter what.” When I am not around them or eavesdropping on them. I thought that they were practising their voice for an upcoming singing competition. I did a few research on the web, for any upcoming competition but the results. They were no results for any singing competition. Although, I am excited for the song that they are writing. They done so much to me and I wished to pay them back.

On a Friday afternoon, I had practice session with them. I was stuck at the “Oh, I’m gonna be.” Part but when they help me. Right at their side, is where I going to be because they are best friend. They will not betray me or hurt me, or back-stab me. They will always be at my side no matter what.


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting is such a sweet sorrow

On the day of their death, they did not finish the song. There were a few papers that are scatter on the floor when they found them. They were lying on the bed, clutching a photo of them and I. It was a devastating sight to see for the parents.

Including myself.

When I saw them, lying in the coffin. My eyes start to water, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Now I’ll be left alone. Alone in this cruel and injustice world. Maybe… maybe I’ll join them. Even during the funeral. I could not stand to see them. Losing them is the worse for me. I thought they were going to stay by my side, until I’ve become old and weary.

But now… I’ll be alone and without them, I feel nothing.

After the funeral, I went back to my apartment. Immediately, I went to the kitchen and searched the drawers for something sharp. As I searched, I sing the song, “In the dark of the night, in the light of the day.” I start to remember the memories that them and I shared. “When you’re rising to shine, when you’re hitting the hay...” I found myself to cry, but I continue to sing.

“Just remember this song...” I wiped the tears away. “How’s it go… I forgot.” That part always gets me. It was not easy to remember that part of the song.

“I’m gonna be right by side no matter what.” I sang as I take a short glance at the hanging photograph of them and I at the wall. “Through whoever you’ve been..” I had somehow stripped the kitchen drawers clean and couldn’t find a knife because all of them have blunt edges. “Through whoever you’ll be.” Then I had an idea. A scissor might work. “Through whatever you lose.”

A sharp scissor.

“You will always have me.” I was still singing as I went to my room. “At the end of your rope.” Or, I could make a noose for myself and hang myself to ease the pain. “I’ll be holding you taut.”

A scissor sound nice. “I’m gonna be right by your side no matter what.” Sharp and quick. That’s how my death is going to be. “Be right by your side…” After searching for a sharp scissor, I found one near my laptop. “Be right by your side.” I took it and took out my phone. The wallpaper was them and I, all happy. I lay down on my bed, place the phone on the pillow. “Be right by your side…” I aim the sharp tip of the scissor a few centimetres away from my neck before I stabbed myself with it. 

“…no matter what…” 

That was my last words.


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited. 
> 
> How wonderful to see them once more.

When I wake up, I was surrounded by nothingness. It was as if I was stuck in a room, a white covered room. I start to walk around and try to explore my surroundings. No matter where I go, I feel like I was walking around in a circle. I thought that this was heaven or hell, disguised as heaven itself. To trick those who have sin or who died early. Still, I did not give up and continue to walk until I feel tired. 

It was weird. I was walking more than an hour and my legs did not feel any pain whatsoever. I found it both interesting and odd. I was curious on how the afterlife was working, how the dead could reunite with their love ones. Speaking about love ones, my brain immediately think that I should find my family members who had passed away. Then again, I paused, thinking about meeting my deceased relatives would be awkward. I was stuck with two choices; find my relatives or find my friend. 

I chose the latter as I continue my journey. 

It felt like hours, no minutes as I walk around this endless bright and white void. I have not seen a single Angel or a Devil. Not even a soul. My brain starts to think again, perhaps I am in purgatory or God is judging my actions as I think about this. I found this amusing, to be judge by a Higher Being. To no offence to the Almighty Father, I wonder what is the Devil is thinking. Maybe Hell has wifi and interesting characters than Angels, Archangels and God himself. 

As I was stuck with my train of thoughts, I did not notice a figure who was creeping up on me. I will take my idiotic self to the next Afterlife - if it ever existed but who knows, it might - and question what am I doing. Standing like an idiot or standing like a child who was waiting for their parents to come back for their errands or from a shop. Nevertheless, the figure continue to approach me until I felt a shadow loomed over my form. Said shadow starts to sing a song that I recognise. 

"In the light of the day." They waited for my response.

I hesitantly sing back. "In the dark of the night." I think I feel a grin from the figure so I turn around and face them. "Who are... no way..." All my worries who was building up, vanish in an instant. 

"Yes way." They grinned at me before engulfing my body with their bear-crushing hug. Tears starts to well up as I hug them back. "It's me alright." Their voice! Oh how I miss them. 

"I miss you!" I sobbed as I cling unto them. "So much!" 

"I know, I know... and I'm sorry about that. Dying so soon and break the promise that we made when we were kids." They knows that I kept crying and they let me to cry to my hearts content. 

When I was finished, they leaned back. "I take it you know the song?" I nod. Internally, I was so delighted to see them once more and most importantly, being back together with them. 

"Wanna sing?"

"I thought you never ask." 


End file.
